Some vehicles include electronic vehicle navigation systems. These systems can be integrated into the vehicle interior and electronically interconnected to, for example, the vehicle's power system, speedometer and other sensory devices. Commonly, these systems also utilize global positioning signals (GPS) received from orbiting satellites or other vehicle location sensing systems to determine the geographic location of the vehicle and to assist the user in navigating of the vehicle. These systems typically allow inputs from the user, for example to select a destination, and the navigation system can output directions or other instructions through visual and/or audio displays to guide the user from their current location to the desired location.
Many drivers talk on cellular phones, adjust the volume of sound systems, view emails or other messages on one or more personal electronic devices or adjust settings of navigation systems while driving. Some vehicle navigation systems, for example, have fully or partially restricted the use of functions while the vehicle is in motion. However, restricting the use of functions may be inconvenient to the driver and other occupants in the vehicle.